The Truth of Past, Future Starts from Present
by naruxsasu406
Summary: SasuNaru, bit of NaruSasu, mentioned rape, Itachi bashing
1. Chapter 1

There he was the objection of sexiness, and moroness but beggars couldn't be choosers. He was out alone walking, he should be tucked away in bed. The night was a very dangerous thing.

Me being apart of the night only added to the danger. I trailed behind him, making sure to stay in the shadows. He was clueless to the fact that he was being followed, but that made me desire him all the more. Ah to get close to that body to feast on him and pump at the same time would be thrilling. But as of now Naruto hated me, we were rivals at school. But since day one, I had desired him but in secret of course. But tonight once he arrived home, it would no longer be a secret.

I grew hard just thinking about what I would do to that glorious body of his. Oh yes I had seen him naked, I always watched him. Some may call me a stalker, but I prefer the word observer. Finally Naruto turned on his road, and I did the same. Not once did he ever turn around, and I had to stop myself from remarking some of me usual comments. Instead I settled for a smirk, which said what I meant. A few mintues later, he arrived home I saw a window open so I snuck around back, and climbed the tree, and hopped into the room. I saw that I was in Naruto's bedroom.

I smirked, and sat down on the bed. I couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when he came into the bedroom, and saw me on his bed. I didn't have to wait long because in that moment Naruto opened the door. The look on his face was classic! It was a mixture of shock, and anger, mixed in with some puzzlement.

"What in the hell are you doing here Sasuke?!" asked Naruto in shock. "You sure you want to know Naruto?" I asked tauntingly. "Hell yes! I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know asshole!" shouted Naruto. "If you insist." I said as I rose from the bed. I pulled Nartuo against me, and said. "I want you Naruto, oh and your blood." Naruto tried to push me away but I held on tightly. "Let me go you sick bastard! What do you mean you want my blood?!" asked Naruto in anger.

"I guess since we'll be spending a lot of time together, you do need to know the truth. Naruto I'm a vampire." I replied cooly. as I lapped my tongue over Naruto's ear. I felt him resist, as he started laughing. "Good one Sasuke, and I'm a werewolf!" Nartuo said in between laughs. So as his laughs became annoying I said. "Okay then I'll show you then." I then pulled back and flashed my fangs. "Their fake." said Naruto with wide eyes. I pulled at them, to show him that they were indeed real. "No shit, you cant be a vampire, your always out in the daytime." replied Naruto. "That's a myth idiot." I muttered.

"Quit calling me a idiot, asshole!" shouted Naruto as he tried to pull away. I then dragged him over to the bed, and got on top of him, I then produced a pair of hand cuffs from my jacket. I then cuffed him to his bed. I then said in a seductive tone. "Your in no position to be dealing out insults." I ripped his jacket open, and let my eyes roam over his hard chest. "Stop this Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. "Oh no my pet, we've only just begun from now on till you accept me as your lover you will be my play thing, and blood donor." I whispered as I ran my thumbs over his nipples.

I saw Naruto fighting it, I had to say he looked quite sexy trying to keep a straight face. He began cursing me loudly, I grew tired of it, so I produced a ball belt, and strapped it over Naruto's mouth. I made sure I had come prepared, I couldn't wait to get to the main event. I cut the jacket away from him, and then licked all around his his now hard nipple. He was trying so hard not to enjoy this, but his body was betraying him. "The sooner you give in the sooner you'll like it." I commented as I pinched his other nipple between my finger, and thumb. I watched Naruto arch up trying to pull away from me.

"Darn and I thought, I wouldn't have to resort to this. I took off his shoes, and tugged down his pants. I then tugged his boxers down, and licked my lips as I took in the sight of his cock. I then spread his legs wide open, and cuffed his feet to the bed posts.


	2. Chapter 2

I grew so hard by gazing at him, he looked so sexy spread out on the bed. I could hardly control myself, he looked that good. I then ran my hand down his chest, and smirked as I felt him tense. I then ran my hand on the inside of his thigh, teasing him a bit. "Stop it you jerk!" shouted Naruto.

"No way, your mine now Naruto." I purred as I took hold of his cock, I then careful began to torture him as I moved my hand up, and down slowly over his cock. I looked up at him, and smirked as I saw his eyes closed tightly, and the fact that he was biting his lip was very amusing. Blood trickled down his lip as he bit it a little to hard. Good thing I had controlled my blood lust long ago or I'd be sinking my fangs into Naruto's delicate throat. While still stroking him, I leaned up to lick the blood away.

Damn his blood was sweet, and tangy just how I liked it! By now by hand was moving like a blur, and Naruto had given up the fight, and he was gasping. He wasn't at the point of begging, but it would only be a matter of time. "Mm Naruto I like you like this." I muttered in his ear as I raised up over him. As I stroked his shaft, I ran my tongue along his ear. I bit down gently and nibbled his ear lobe. "S-Sasuke." moaned Naruto.

Heh he was so close, I stopped just to see what would happen. I was very pleased with the outcome. "Uh why'd y-you s-stop j-jerk?!" asked Naruto in pants. I flashed my fangs while smirking, I then replied. "You didn't tell me to continue, so I figured I should stop." Naruto blushed, damn he was so cute, so I said. "Tell you what if you beg me, I'll let you cum." His blush deepened and he shouted. "No way you sicko! There's no way, I'd beg for you to do that to me!" "Suit yourself." I said as I went to get off the bed.

Just as I got off about half way, Naruto groaned, and said. "Uh Sasuke damn it just please touch me!" I smirked so easy. I then began stroking him once again. As I did I watched him, his eyes were now closed, and his breathe became heavy. I ran my thumb up, and down over his opening. Poor Naruto, that was all it took, he arched up as much as he could and cried out as he came. I bent over, and licked all the cum off his head, and abdomen. Doing that earned me, another moan from him.

I decided that was enough play time, for now I didn't want to break my new toy in too soon. I wanted Naruto, to be more than just a play toy. But he could only be more, when he could accept me for me. I got off the bed, and said. "You can rest here, I'll bring you dinner later, that is if I don't forget." "Bastard!" shouted Naruto.

"You know you love me Naruto." I muttered. I then walked out of the room without another word. I had lived a very long time, age after age. But out of all the ages, I had never met anyone such as Naruto. That's probably why I was so drawn to him, he was so different, from the others I had been with. I'd never loved them, but feelings of love seemed to be what I was feeling for Naruto. But desire was another feeling, I felt for him. Despite he baggy clothes, he wore he had a very well toned body!

Now that I had tasted his blood, I knew I would be back for more. Sure tehre were willing girls at school, but I didn't want them I only had eyes for Naruto. I licked my tongue over my fangs as if to taste his blood again. It was time to feed, but I wouldn't feed from Naruto just yet, his blood was like the richest chocolate and it was best to savor it, then to hog it down.

Naruto wouldn't be going anywhere for the time being, so I slipped out into the night for a snack.

Naruto's POV

Great, just great! I was being held hostage in my own home, by the one person I loathed! Even worse, he was gay and a vampire, just my luck, man I hate that guy!


	3. Chapter 3

That bastard had always pissed me off, he ruined my life ever chance he got! Now was no exception, but on the other hand what he had down had felt good. Gah! What the hell was I saying?! Maybe I was more messed up in the head than Sasuke! About two hours later the door opened and Sasuke walked in with that damn smirk plastered on his face!

Normal POV

After my midnight snack I came back to Naruto's house, and when I entered the bedroom Naruto looked none too happy about seeing me. I walked over to the bed, and asked. "Did you miss me Naruto?" Naruto grew angry, and said. "Hell now I didn't miss you!"

"Aw that's too bad, because I really missed you." I purred as I got up on the bed. Naruto still hadn't realized it was impossible to break the handcuffs, but he must be having fun trying to. He was just too amusing, that's why I would never tire of the boy. I crawled on top of him, and said. "Accept me, and the cuffs will come off, reject me and they'll continue to restrain you." "Never!" shouted Naruto.

"Then they'll stay on while I have my fun." I said as I crashed my life down on his, he tried so hard to resist but it was futile I had lived so long I was good at bringing pleasure to others. I slipped my tongue inside Naruto's mouth and slid it across his silky tongue. Finally after a few minutes of useless fighting Naruto gave in and began to kiss me back heatedly.

I was a bit shocked that he didn't actually suck at kissing, soon we were at the point of devouring each others lips, and our tongues were half way down each others throats as it is. I trailed my hands down his chest, and found the tiny buds and rubbed my palms over the sensitive areas that had long since hardened.

Sadly though that seemed to bring Naruto back to reality, because he stopped kissing me, and shouted. "Stop now!" I tsked, and asked. "Naruto, Naruto when will you learn its better to give up?" I then brought my mouth down on one of his hard erect nipples and began alternating, sucking and swirling my tongue one it.

I then ran my thumb in circles on the other nipple, making it so Naruto could barely speak. As I continue to torture him I gazed up at him and saw that his eyes had fallen closed, and he was now desperately trying not to moan. Well I wouldn't stand for that, I then kissed a trail down in between his creamy white legs, and said. "Now Naruto is where things get good."

I then slipped my tongue up, and down over the already hardened shaft. I'd tease him till he went mad if I had to, after all torture was one of the many things I was good at. "Q-Quit it." gasped Naruto as I licked from the base of his shaft all the way up to his throbbing head. But instead of answering him I proceeded to torture him more.

I swirled my tongue around his head, like it was a ice cream cone, I carefully and slowly licked his head savoring the precum I tasted as I lapped my tongue over his opening one more. By now poor Naruto had lost to his bodies needs he was quivering beneath me and almost to the point of panting. Just this once I decided to cease all torture, and give in I slid my mouth all the way down till I was deep throating Naruto.

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he arched up as much as he could. I knew if he was able to he would have his hands on my hair, and would be yanking it like made. That was one of the reason why I was glad he was cuffed, as I deep throated him I used my tongue, and licked him up, and down like a sucker.

That was all he could take apparently, he groaned and came into my mouth I swallowed greedily, and made sure I had swallowed every last drop. I then removed my mouth from Naruto's shaft, and gazed up at the totally spent boy. I expected him to curse me but was surprised when all he said was. "Sasuke."

He then passed out, I smirked I guessed I was a little too much this time. If he was like this from only a blow job I couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like when we went all the way. I then decided to go fix him dinner, I had just remembered that I'd promised him dinner, but it seems I had forgot until now.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up, and quietly exited the room, this was going to be a challenge since I had not needed food, in so long. I wondered if I'd even fix him the right thing. As I entered the kitchen, my eyes widened a bit then a smirk spread over my lips, I wouldn't have to worry about fixing the wrong thing because all there was, was raemon to eat, it filled the shelves, and the freezer.

I guess all the boy ate was raemon, me personally I couldn't stand the smell of it but I sighed, and grabbed a package of beef raemon noodles, and began fixing his dinner. It didn't take long to get done, so I poured his dinner into a bowel, and grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge.

I then headed up stairs, I didn't have to worry about waking him up, because once he smelled food his eyes bolted open. I set the tray on the night stand intentionally to tease him, I then said. "I'll uncuff your hands so you can eat but you have to promise not to try anything."

Naruto looked irritable when he said. "Yeah, yeah I promise now uncuff me!" I searched his mind to make sure there was no plans to defy me, but I found none instead I found thoughts of eating raemon. I had to contain myself from laughing, sometimes Naruto could be really simple minded.

I then uncuffed him, and handed him his supper. He acted as if I had starved him, because he ate at a mile a minute pace. Honestly I wasn't that cruel, not at all like the one that would remain unnamed. Just thinking about him made my blood boil! "Uh Sasuke are you okay?" asked Naruto who brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked down to see my hand wrapped tight around Naruto's ankle. I quickly removed my hand and said. "Sorry Naruto, yes I'm fine." Naruto looked skeptical but he finished eating anyway. After he was done, I set his bowel and empty can aside then asked. "Are you ready for dessert?'' I watched as he shivered a bit, when he realized his mistake he said hurriedly. "No stay away from me!"

I leaned in close, and whispered. "You'll like this Naruto, plus if you let me pleasure you, I'll remove the cuffs from your feet." As I ran my hand down his chest, I felt him tense but a few minutes later, I felt him give in. "Oh alright!" shouted Naruto. "Good boy." I purred as I unlocked the cuffs and set them aside.

I expected him to come at me but he didn't, he remained laying down. So I crawled on top of him, and kissed him long and slow making sure to get him dizzy with pleasure as I pushed my tongue into that sweet mouth of his. As I kissed him I pulled him close, and trailed my hand down to his cock I then took hold of him, and began stroking him fast to make him hard.

Naruto gasped, and moved under my hand that was the last thing I had expected him to do, but I was very pleased. I then removed my hand from his cock, and before he could protest I pressed my erection into his and moved over him. Naruto stopped kissing me and said. "No not yet." "Relax Naruto its not as if I'm taking you all the way yet. Plus I took the cuffs off so you have to let me pleasure you." I then started to grab the cuffs, but Naruto quickly said. "Okay, okay!"

He then kissed me hungrily, this took me off guard for a moment or two but damn did it turn me on! I then resumed rubbing up against him, the contact felt great. Being this close seemed to make my carnal lust kick in, and before I knew it I was moving over Naruto at vampric speed. Naruto was shaking, and moaning now he too had let go.

As my need for release drawled near I felt my restraint slipping. The scent of his blood was overpowering my senses, and right before I came I could no longer hold back. As I came, I sank my fangs into Naruto's shoulder, and drank in the sweet tangy blood I longed to taste.

I felt Naruto struggled a bit as I continue to get lost in the taste but as he whimpered, and said. "S-Sasuke stop." I was snapped back into reality, thank god I stopped when I did because I had continued I'd have to turn him or let him die. I didn't want to do either of those things, I pulled him close and said. "Forgive me Naruto." I stroked his hair, and was more gentle than I had ever been which was so unlike me.

I decided to put some distance between us now, at least until I could calm down my blood lust. I let go of Naruto, and said. "I'll be in the living room if you need me, I've got to cool down." I then left when he nodded, at the moment I felt no better than than Itachi the one who would remain unnamed, well until now.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I thought I was going to get done with it tonight, but I've surprised myself so here's chapter Five plz enjoy! Btw thank you for all your reviews!

Naruto's POV

Damn! I was dizzy beyond belief, the bastard had gotten too carried away, I grabbed the place where he bit me, and felt puncture marks. I was going to have to escape while he was gone, I did not fancy becoming his next meal, wait a minute he bit me! Oh no I'm going to become a blood sucking fiend, Sasuke you bastard!

I had to get away from him, maybe if I did I wouldn't turn so quickly. I raced for my window, and as I opened the window, and put one foot out I was suddenly pulled back inside. I tried freeing myself but it was no use. "Give it up Naruto, your not leaving this house." whispered Sasuke as he dragged me back over to the bed, and handcuffed me back to the bed.

I fought the chains wildly, and asked. "Let me go bastard you've already turned me isn't that enough for you?!" As I gazed into his eyes sternly Sasuke busted up laughing which made me even more ticked! "What in the hell is so funny?!" I asked in outrage. In between laughs Sasuke said. "You Naruto, your not a vampire idiot I just bit you, biting you wont turn you." I decided to ignore his comment, I then shouted. "Let me go!" But inside I thought "If only he'd been a minute late." Saskue then leaned in close, and whispered.

"Then you would have been running through the streets, naked I couldn't have that. I blushed lightly, and then before I could spat back a comeback, it dawned on me he had just read my thoughts! "What's wrong Naruto? You don't look so well." asked Sasuke with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV

As I gazed down at a very angry Naruto, I felt my desire stir. It surprised me that I hadn't gotten bored with him by now, I was beginning to believe that so long as I was with Naruto I would never have a dull moment.

He was still the same even though, his name had been changed. His former name had been Nao, and he had been my human lover, Nao, Nao looked the same, and even acted the same way Naruto did. But he had a gentle side to him as well, but that part of Nao had yet to come out in Naruto.

He wasn't even aware of who I was, or his former life with me. But that was enough of thinking of the past for now. I would just be content with Nao as he was now. If at all possible I would keep the past from Nao, it was better just being with him now as Naruto. I leaned in close, and pressed my lips to his then lifted my head and said. "Get some sleep, when I awake at sun down we'll play some more."

"Don't count on it buddy, hey I thought you said vampires could go out into the sun, then why are you going to wake at sundown?" asked Naruto. I smirked then said. "I need my sleep too dummy." I rose then headed for the door, and as I went to leave Naruto asked. "Hey! Where are you going?!" "Back to my place of course, I'll be back by sundown." I said. "No wait take the cuffs off first!" shouted Naruto.

"Come on give me some credit Naruto, I know better than to trust you once I remove those cuffs and leave you'll try to keep me away sorry nice try." Then without another word, I exited the room, and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, I left Naruto's house and headed for my own. It was best I not slumber around Naruto because if Naruto made one wrong move, my carnal instincts could kick in and I could harm Naruto.

Naruto's POV

That bastard! He really left me like this of all the dirty underhanded tricks! I would so kill him, well once I got out of the hand cuffs. But now sweat I'd be out in no time, but a couple of hours later, I still had not broken free, and I was suddenly getting tired.

So I gave up the fight, and decided once Sasuke came back that I'd get him then. But for now, my body needed sleep, I closed my eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep. That's when the strangest dream began, funny thing though it didn't feel like a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

A fire was going, and my whole family was gathered round sitting by the fire to keep warm. But hey why was my hair long? I didn't remember having long hair! Then the next thing I knew the door was being slammed open, and there stood a tall dark figure with long flowing hair and red eyes.

Come to think of it he looked a lot like Sasuke but there was something different about him he seemed colder. Then before I had time to react he began coming after my sisters, and mother. Me, and fahter tried to fend him off, but right before my eyes the dark figure ripped out my father's throat with a smirk on his face.

Blinded by rage, and sorrow I charged the dark figure only to be flung back and to pass out, just as I was coming to I saw another dark figure only time I knew it was Sasuke, but with longer hair.

Just then I bolted awake, I was sweating and breathing fast. I about jumped out of my skin when, I felt a cold hand on my cheek. My eyes snapped over to see Sasuke there. "What are you doing here?! I thought you left." I asked in shock. "I did leave, and now I'm back its sun down you must have slept the whole day way." replied Sasuke.

"Oh I see." I muttered. "Tell me what has gotten you so shaken?" asked Sasuke. "Just a dream." I said. "Tell me me about it." replied Sasuke. "Why?" I asked in defense. "Because I want to know." coaxed Sasuke. I sighed, and then related the dream to him. Sasuke's eyes darkened a bit, he then said. "Right that is strange, just a dream though."

Normal POV

He was remembering parts of his past, with me I was happy but at the same time upset. Because once he knew everything, he would shy away from me. So I decided not to encourage the idea that it wasn't just a dream. I leaned in and kissed him hungrily, I groaned when he kissed me back.

I didn't want to restrain him at the moment, I wanted him to be able to move so as I kissed him I unlocked the cuffs and pulled him to me. I was a bit surprised when he didn't pull away. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and as I glided my tongue over his, I moved my hand down his chest slowly, and stopped when I reach his cock.

I took hold of him, and as we kissed, I stroked him long and slow. Naruto surprised me by pressing himself into my hand eagerly. I broke the kiss, and said. "Aren't we the eager one." A blush came over Naruto's face, he then gasped out when I resumed stroking him.

I laid him back, and stroked him long, and slow and it wasn't before long that he was panting wantonly. So I increased the speed, and as I did Naruto moaned out, and started moving his hips. "Slow down Naruto, we have all the time we need." I said with a laugh. "B-But I'm so c-close." stuttered Naruto. "Slow down it'll feel better if you let your climax build up." I said as I forced him to slow down.

He wasn't to happy about that, but he didn't complain, which was a first for him. Then before long Naruto began shaking, and I knew he was right there. He arched up, and cried out as he came, I let the cum slide down his body till it reached his entrance. Using the cum as a lubricant I pushed one finger inside of him, instantly he tensed and cried out in pain.

"Relax or it'll hurt more." I said. "Well you try having something thick rammed in your ass, and see how it feels!" shouted Naruto. I held back a smile, oh Naruto you would make me smile at a time like this I thought to myself. But finally he relaxed, and I probed him further, till I found the spot I had been looking for.

I pushed against his prostate, and Naruto cried as I began to move my finger in, and out. Everytime I would make sure I his his prostate so he would fell more pleasure than pain. Just as I thrust my finger in again Naruto came once again, shaking a little bit as he did.

I slipped my finger out, and asked. "Feel better?" He shuddered, and said. "Yes." I pulled him up off the bed, and said. "Come on lets go take a shower together." "Cant I take one alone?" asked Naruto coaxingly. "Oh no I'm not trusting you again lets go." I said as I dragged him down the hall, and into the bathroom. I then pushed him into the shower, and stripped and got in.

I then turned on the water, and looked over at Naruto, who was blushing ten shades of red. "What's wrong?" I asked Naruto with a smirk. "Nothing would you quit looking at me like that?!" asked Naruto in a rush. Aw little Naru was embarrassed, and I couldn't resist teasing him.

I came closer to him and backed him up against the shower wall, so it made it impossible for him to escape. I leaned in close and asked. "Like what you see?" I felt him shake a little he then said in a hurry. "No of course not that's just sick, I don't like you like that!" I pulled back some and cocked a eyebrow and said. "Oh really now? You could have had me fooled the way you react to my kisses and my touch."

As I was saying this I pressed myself against him, and smirked when he let out a gasp. I then put my hands on either side of his head then leaned in and kissed him heatedly, I was very aroused now seeing him, wet and naked had took a tole on my body and had made me want to let loose my carnal desires. Naruto didn't resist me for long, as I knew he wouldn't he began kissing me back eagerly, he even was so bold to slip his tongue inside my mouth and tease my tongue with his own. Naruto being bold turned me, so I decided to reverse the roles and let him be the seme.

I relaxed against him, and submitted I hoped he would pick up on it too Naruto was usually the last one to get things or he had to had someone explain what to do. But I was shocked when he got the picture, he then broke the kiss and pushed me up against the wall, and then painfully nipped my neck. Being a vampire made me sensitive to touch and just that little bit of friction had me moaning, and almost begging for more.

He then slipped down to his knees, and before I could speak, he lowered his mouth down on my cock on began sucking me up, and down, long and slow. Because I wasn't expecting it to feel this good, I cried out and grabbed a hold of his hair, leave it to Naruto to be full of surprises. As he lapped his tongue over, my swollen member I shuddered damn he was just too good! Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that I let him be the seme, he then brought his mouth almost all the way off my cock and stopped at the head and began alternating sucking and licking my head that was throbbing like mad.

"Damn Naruto more, faster!" I ordered, but instead of doing as I wished, Naruto gazed up at me then said. "I thought you wanted me to take over, if that's the case I'm doing this my way so shut your mouth and obey me for a change." My eyes went wide, where the hell had this side of Naruto come from?! It shouldn't but it turned me, beyond belief so I leaned back and Naruto continued his torture. He then went down a little further, causing me to gasp as he tightened his mouth around my cock.

That did it for me, I groaned and fisted my hands through his hair as I came in his mouth. I was surprised when he swallowed it, now I was fully aroused and wanted to dominate that hot, slick body of his I then hoisted him up in my arms, and wrapped his legs around my waist, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. He groaned and kissed me back I then ran a finger down to his entrance and pushed a finger inside him, it caused him a little pain since the water wasn't much of a lubricant but he didn't complain as I pushed my finger in, and out of his tight entrance.

Soon the pain had subsided for him, and he had wrapped his arms around my neck, and was moaning. I then pushed a second finger inside him, causing another carnal moan from him. I quickened the pace and began moving my fingers in and out of him real fast, then the next thing I knew Naruto arched back and came splattering both our abdomen's with his cum.

He leaned against me and panted for a few minutes, then shuddered as I withdrew my fingers. I then whispered. "Little liar." I then chuckled when he got that pissed off look on his face, he was just too fun to tease. "I don't like you like that, Sasuke your just persistent at times." "Oh Naruto you'll never learn, but I'll take that as a compliment seeing as I get you to give in every time." I said as I let him down under the hot water.

We then finished up, our shower, and got dressed again, after that we were sprawled out on the bed. After a few minutes of silence Naruto asked. "Hey Sasuke?" "Yeah?" "What's it like to be a vampire?" asked Naruto. Typical Naruto, only he would ask a out of the ordinary question like this one but that's what was so great about him as well. "Boring and lonely." I replied. "No way! Living forever, never aging you got it made man!" shouted Naruto.

I sighed and the clueless Naruto was back, I then turned to face him and replied. "Baka you don't understand it all those things mean nothing after you've lived as long as I have." "I'm not a idiot! What do you mean they mean nothing, sounds to me those things would be a blessing." said Naruto. "Your wrong about it being a blessing, its more like a curse as you grow older and never age, your forced to watched loved ones age and die. Life becomes boring because after a few hundred years you've seen it all and there's nothing more to do, nothing to be amazed with." I said. "Then why do you keep living?" asked Naruto.

I had to keep myself from blurting out, because I was waiting for you to come back. Instead I said. "I'm still holding on to the idea that life has a purpose." I also left out the part where I wished to make sure a certain person was dead or not. "Oh I see." said Naruto. I smirked he really didn't see, but there was no use in getting into it with him when we had managed to get along so well. I laid my head down on his chest, and said. "I'm going to rest on you for a while." "That's fine." said Naruto.

I then felt the covers being drawn over us, heh I didn't expect such a sentimental gesture from Naruto but in truth it felt like I had Nao back to his old self again. Soon I felt sleep coming to claim me, and I let go and drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's POV

Yes finally the moment had come when Sasuke, had let his guard down, I didn't think it was possible seeing as he was always keeping a eye on me. But now he was out cold there was no way, he could stop me now. So I got up, off the bed and slowly made my way towards my closet first things first I had to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of blue jean and a baggy orange shirt then, as quickly as I could I dashed from the room, and the house. I would no longer be a prisnor in my own house, I would go to a friend's house and stay there for a while. There was no way he'd no where I'd be, I smirked to myself as I got half way down the road freedom never felt better.

Normal POV

I awoke the moment the Naruto had gotten off the bed, I knew he was going to escape but yet I hadn't the will power to stop him so I had let him go in the end. I only hoped I meant something to him, and that he returned to me. But who was I kidding? Naruto had no memory of ever living his preivous life, just because he was remembering parts his past life didn't mean he would remember it all. Deep down my biggest fear, was being all alone again, it had been hard on me going through era after era without Nao but I had done it and I could possibly do it again. But knowing that I had him back in my life at this very moment, made me want to go find him all the more he hadn't gotten very far all I would have to do is take one step outside and I'd be right there beside him.

No I had already pushed away enough, as it is already there was no need in pushing him away further. If he was to come back it would have to be on his own free will, and not on mine. The time I had spent with him recently had meant more than I had let on. Now all I had to do was wait, and I had done a lot of that as time past on and I had the patience to wait for as long as it took. I only hoped it wouldn't take as long as I had a feeling it would, but with Naruto there was no telling. I sighed, and rolled on my back and gazed up at the ceiling I closed my eyes and thought back to the good old days between me, and Nao. For a vampire memories were like events that happened just yesterday it was that easy for them to remember. Me, and Nao would often spend time doing things like horse back riding, walking on the beach at night, and yes even making love under the stars.

He had been so full of life way back then, and he still was but the only thing that was different was that back then he enjoyed being by my side. Now it seemed like we were always at each others throats, and though I kept it hidden from him it tore my heart in two. I then felt a lone tear slip down my cheek, it shocked me because I hadn't shed a tear since the day Nao died. [/i]"Naruto come back to me."[i] I thought. Though I never expected it to reach him, even if it did he probably wouldn't recognize that it was actually me calling him.

Naruto's POV

I was almost half way to my friend house, and still no sign of Sasuke I was really going to get away from him! Just then I heard something that sounded a lot like Sasuke's voice sounding in my head. [i]"Naruto come back to me."[i] I laughed a bit, nah it couldn't be sure vampires could read thoughts but they couldn't project their thoughts into others minds, or could they? I asked myself.

That's when I stopped in the middle of the road, I turned around just to make sure Sasuke wasn't behind me and sure enough he wasn't I let out a sigh of relief and kept walking just a couple more miles and I'd be at Shikamaru's house. A few minutes later I had a flashback of earlier when I had pulled the covers over Sasuke. I remembered how he had looked so peaceful and content, like he was happy I had done that. I stopped once again, could it be that Sasuke really isn't such a teme after all? Could it be that he was really just lonely all this time?

He had said living the life of a vampire, was very lonely, ah but what the hell did I care? I asked myself. For god sakes Sasuke held me captive in my own home for days, he'd forced himself on me. Well not all the time I did enjoy it oh what was I saying?! There was no way I enjoyed it, that was just sick!

As I started walking again, I felt myself asking a thousand questions like what if Sasuke wakes up and finds me gone? Will he be lonely? Will he come after me? "Damn you Sasuke." I muttered under my breath as I took off back in the direction of my house. Hell he had somehow managed to make me care a little for him, and how I did not know.

Normal POV

It had been a while since Naruto, left and I had given up hope that he would somehow start to worry, and come back to me. Though no more tears, but a heart aching sadness loomed over my heart though it no longer beat it still ached me when it came to Naruto. If only he could remember his past with me, if only he could be back here right now.

But I was hoping too much, I was even lucky that I had found him again I should at least be content being near him. But I knew I never would be, I'd have to be near him, and touch him I knew I was a selfish lover for wanting him to remember the good ol' days, but yet I didn't care. Though there was memory I would, not like him to remember ever, but if he ever remembered the good days, he'd surely remember what happen the night he last spent with me alive. I cast aside he memory before I could dwell on it further, I had no desire to remember our last night together it was too painful.

Just then I heard running about a three miles away, and I knew it was Naruto the joy I felt in that moment was priceless! So my words had reached him after all, and he was now on his way back to me though I could hear him cursing me the whole way I still smirked even though it came out more as a smile then a smirk. As Naruto drew closer, and closer back to the house I decided I wouldn't even mention to him that I knew he had left my side I would play it cool. So finally when I heard the front door open and slam, I rolled back on my side like I had been before only this time I pretended to be asleep.

I heard the bedroom door open, then I under Naruto muttered under his breath. "Damn he didn't even wake up, I knew I shouldn't have came back!" I wondered now if he would leave again, or come over by me, I got my answer when I felt the bed shift. "You know your a lot of trouble, making me worry I hate your guts and yet you find some way of making me worry even just a little." said Naruto. I had to hold back a smirk, little did Naruto know that he was confessing everything to me I wondered if he would continue or leave it at that. Then to my amazement Naruto, lays down beside me, then asks. "What's so special about you anyways? I feel like I know you from somewhere but how can that be? Ah I'm talking crazy now, besides you cant even hear me your dead asleep."

Oh simple minded Naruto, if you only knew that I had just heard ever word that spill from you pouty lips how would you react then? I then heard a thud on the floor as Naruto discarded his shoes, and let them hit the floor. I then opened my eye in time to see him strip off his shirt, I had to fight the urge to ran my hands over the tan muscular chest.

As he started to turn back around, I closed my eye and rolled over while pretending to sleep I grabbed him and pulled him to me. "Sasuke?" asked Naruto. He was making sure I was still asleep, how cute after a few minutes of trying to pull away he finally gave up and leaned in and laid his head down on my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

I then heard him muttered under his breath. "You better be glad, I'm putting up with you." I had to stop myself from smirking or I'd give everything away. Could it be that Naruto was coming around a little, one could only hope. I sighed inwardly and took a peak down at Naruto who had passed out, aw he was so cute the way he was curled up next to me almost like a cat.

I then too drifted back off to sleep a while later, the next morning I awoke and I was very hungry and the scent of Naruto's blood was intoxicating I nuzzled his neck only to have him ask. "What the hell are you doing?!" "Your awake." I said. "Yes I see you are too finally." commented Naruto. "What do you mean?" I asked while playing dumb. "You slept almost half the day away." replied Naruto. "Sorry I was just having a very good dream." I replied.

I then moved closed, and planted several kisses on his hollow throat I darted my tongue over the place where I knew the blood was flowing the most and had a powerful urge to bite down. I felt my fangs prick my bottom lip, I tried to tell myself no it wouldn't be a good idea but after all I had told Naruto the first time I had came out and told him I wanted him that he would be a blood donor till he accepted me a his lover. Seeing as he wasn't all the way submissive yet, it wouldn't hurt besides I was lusting for his blood anyway.

I would just have to control myself, on how much I drank from him. I then said. "This will hurt a little." "Oh no you better get the idea of biting me out of your head right now!" shouted Naruto as he went to move away from me. But before he could do so, I caught his wrist and drew him against my chest. "But you smell so good, why on earth would I want to resist such a intoxicating smell?" I asked as I continued to prepare the spot I would bite. I felt Naruto give just a little, but he still have some fight left in him, he then quickly said. "Because you don't want to hurt me."

I smirked, and said. "True, but pleasure will come soon after mixed together the two can be a potent drug." I then sank my fangs into his throat, he tensed a little but he didn't fight much after that. The taste was so addicting, but I knew control was the key issue for if I didn't control myself I could do something I would regret so a few minutes later I forced myself away. "Sasuke you teme!" shouted Naruto after he came out of his daze.

"I told you until you have accepted me as your lover you will be my blood donor." I replied. "Then how come you haven't bit me much?" asked Naruto. You know that's a good question why haven't I? But aloud I said. "Because I don't want to get drunk off your blood." Naruto wrinkled up his face, to show that he was disgusted with the thought and I just smirked. "So you do notice I'm not in chained down to the bed anyway right?" asked Naruto. "Yes I know, I think I'll leave the cuffs off for a while." I said casually just to see what his reaction would be. "Really?!" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Yeah I do like it when I can hold you against my body, and lick you all over without having you restrained." I said. Naruto went pale, and said. "Oh no I'm free now, I wont go along with that no more." I scoffed then commented. "You were free in the shower, you didn't mind it then." Naruto blushed, and said. "That was different I imagined you were Sakura." At the mention of that crazy fan girl, I got a bit jealous and angry. I pushed him down on the bed, and got on top of him, then said.

"Maybe I should remind you that I'm not Sakura." I then held his wrists down to the bed, and crashed my lips down on his, yes I was jealous and yes I wanted him to make damn sure he knew who was kissing him, and who would touch him. He tried to fight me off, but it was no use my carnal instincts had kicked in and he was no match for my strength.

I broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, and threw it across the room, I then attacked his nipple. I licked and sucked the small pink bud, while doing that I rubbed my palm over the other erected bud. Naruto tried to fight it as much as he could but, in the end he gave into his desires, and he laid back and closed his eys and bit his lip to keep from moaning.

I wouldn't have any of that, I pressed my swollen cock into his semi erect one causing a low moan in his throat. But that wasn't enough for me I had to have him panting, moaning, and deseperate for my touch. So I moved on, I yanked his pants, along with his boxers off I then set to work on his now very hard cock. I covered his cock with my warm, wet mouth and moved my mouth up and down on his quivering member. "S-Sasuke." Naruto moaned. I stopped and smirked then said. "That's right and don't you forget it."

But oh no I wouldn't stop there, I returned to sucking his cocking I took him in deeper and was now deep throating him, and I now had him shaking I tasted the pre-cum and I knew he was close so as I continued to suck him off I pushed two fingers inside of him causing him to cry out from the pain of not having any lubricant. Too aroused to care I kept sucking him, and pushing two fingers in and out of his tight hole.

When he had gotten adjusted to the pain, he became aroused, and I was so tempted to take him right there but I'd have to be patient, I wanted to take him willingly, but if I decided to take him now it wouldn't be so willingly and that wasn't right. So as I felt the pressure building up in his cock so I lapped my tongue up and down over his cock and that did it for Naruto.

He burst, and cried out and latched on to my hair and cried out. "Yes Sasuke!" Another smirk settled over my face, at the thought of him calling my name out as loud as he did. I then got off the bed, and asked just to taunt him. "Who was it that made you cum?" I expected him to blush, and yell at me but instead he said. "You Sasuke." While trying to hide my surprise, I leaned and brushed my lips across his and said. "Good boy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why cant I bring him up?" asked Naruto. Not meaning to I lashed out at him, I whipped my head around and snapped. "Because damn it I have my reasons and I don't think I have to explain them to you!" "Well sorry I didn't know excuse me for asking!" shouted Naruto. "Well I told you not to bring him up again and yet you did!" I shouted back. When it came to Itachi, there was nothing but hatred for him, any mention of the vile creature and I was a ball of nerves and rage!

"I was curious, you cant blame me really you say not to bring it up and it just makes me want to bring it up all the more! Besides your acting far from yourself at the moment!" Naruto stated. We hadn't fought like this in a while, though it hurt I couldn't deal with this right now, so I got off the bed and turned around and said. "I need to be alone don't follow or I'll chain you up again." "Wait Sasuke!" Naruto said as I went out the door. I decided to ignore him this was the best way to end our fights I needed to calm down and so did Naruto. We fought more now then we did way back then, me and Nao had only had two major fights, and a handful of arguments but nothing compared to how we fought now.

I stepped out onto the front porch, and gazed out at the sinking sun in the horizen, I knew I shouldn't have taken my anger out on what Itachi did long ago I mean after all if anyone should be mad at Itachi it should be Naruto. Itachi was the one that hurt Naruto, though he'd taken my complete world away from me too. But still I should have controlled my anger long ago, for it to be this uncontrolled was dangerous especially if I lashed out violently towards Naruto. The thought of raising my fist up to Naruto, maybe me want to punish myself for even thinking I would ever do something so cruel. I wasn't like Itachi, nor would I ever be.

I didn't drain people and let there bodies drop to the ground and then laugh when they made a thud like he did. I banged my head against the posts on the porch, to get the awful images out of my head. I only stopped when I heard Naruto ask. "Sasuke why are you doing that?" I turned and looked at him, and said. "Its something I cant talk about, right now maybe someday I'll tell you." I sat down, on the porch and patted a place next to me, and was surprised when he followed and sat down. "Look I'm sorry when it comes to that certain person, I snap even though I don't mean I do. All I'll say for now is Itachi's my older brother, and I have a reason for why I hate him so much." I replied. "

Your forgiven I guess, as long as you'll forgive me for shouting as well I understand I'll leave it be." responded Naruto. I looked at him with a shocked expression, and asked. "Why are you sorry for shouting?! You had the right to when I went off on you like that." "Maybe so, but still I didn't realize it was such a senistive subject and I shouldn't have argued back." replied Naruto. He then shocked by wrapping his arms around me and kissing me softly, I pulled him up onto my lap and kissing him back eagerly while letting my tongue slip inside his mouth. I ran my tongue over his and groaned when he slipped his tongue over mine. That's when I noticed that he was naked, even though it was dark now I hadn't expected him to come out here naked.

I broke the kiss, and smirked as I looked into his lust filled eyes and asked. "Do you know how you are now?" Naruto suddenly remembered he hadn't a shred of clothing on him, I could see him blushing but he didn't try to cover himself either. He leaned up, I whispered in my ear. "You know you love it." I groaned and he pressed his groan into mine. "Your right I do." I then captured his mouth into a heated kiss, almost devouring him with my tongue, I ran my hands over his nipples, while pinching them every now and then. I was delighted when I heard his soft moans, I felt my shirt go over my head not caring at the moment I broke the kiss and kissed down to his erect nipples and sucked, and swirled my tongue over the small hardened bud. Naruto ran his hands through, my hair and tugged lightly when I raked my fangs over his nipple.

"S-Sasuke." moaned Naruto. I wanted to take him, but no I couldn't not here not on this hard concrete porch. I wanted his first time to be on his bed, or my own but however I didn't mind sucking him off on the porch. I scooped him up, and set him down on the porch, I then spread his legs and took his cock into my mouth I sucked slowly so he wouldn't cum from the direct contact of my wet mouth. I teased him with my tongue, as I slowly dragged my mouth up and down his throbbing, aching shaft. I knew he didn't like me teasing him, but I couldn't resist he was just too fun to tease. I slipped my mouth down further on Naruto just as he thought he'd gotten exactly what he wanted I slipped my mouth back up to his head and began tonguing his opening.

He groaned out in protest, as I tortured him with my fast tongue over his throbbing head, when he started shaking I decided that it was enough teasing I took him all the way into my mouth. I sucked and licked quickly so he could have his release, though I would prefer a slower method of making him cum I decided to give in. I tightened my mouth around his cock, just then he busted filling my mouth with his sweet cum I swallowed every last drop. Then leaned over to lick the remain cum that had dribbled down his shaft. Naruto collapsed against me, totally spent for the moment, once he had caught his breath I asked. "Sasuke when are you going to take me?" The question had had completely taken me off guard I hadn't expected him, to ask me something like that, at the very least I thought I'd have to make him so horny he couldn't resist me, before he'd let me take him. I pulled back, and gazed into his eyes and replied. "When the time is right, and the place is right one." "When will that be?" asked Naruto. "I don't know, but I thought you would never let me do you, what's up with that?" I asked all of a sudden.

Naruto blushed, and said. "Well I've gotten use to your touch, and I've come to expect it'll happen soon that and the fact that I like you." It wasn't a I love you, but still it was a start and if my heart was still beating it would be racing a mile a minute, and it would be so loud that even Naruto could here it. I kissed his lips softly, and said. "I like you too Naruto." "Well duh that's obvious, or else you wouldn't be doing what your doing." said Naruto with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

I chuckled a little myself, and helped him to his feet, and said. "Come on inside Naruto, in case anyone should drive by I don't want anyone to get a look at my lover's sexy body." I then grabbed his hand, and led him back inside. "Why are you jealous Sasuke?" asked Naruto tauntingly and teasingly. I let go of his hand, and pushed him down on the sofa then crawled on top of him, and crashed my lips down on his while nipping at his lower lip to gain access to his mouth so I could flick my tongue over his tongue. Once inside I did just that, while also sucking on his tongue which made Naruto groan.

A few minutes later when I pulled away I said. "That's right I'm jealous, I don't want no one seeing you, your all mine." "Then if that's the case, then your also all mine Sasuke." Naruto breathed as he flipped me so I was now on bottom. He had caught me off guard, but what he did next made me forget all about flipping him back over, he shed me of my pants, and boxers and he moved in between my legs and attached his mouth to my tight entrance way, sucking and licking as he did. "Gah N-Naruto yes more!" I gasped as he increased the speed of his tongue, I was throbbing now and I wanted back on top so as I tried to move so that I could easily flip him back on bottom and be on top Naruto shocked me by gripping my hips forcing me to be pinned down by him, then the growled deep in his throat, and stopped to say. "No your mine for moment."

He then pushed a finger inside me, making me winch just a bit from the sudden forced entry. The only problem I had with being held down was the fact, that at the moment Naruto proved to be the stronger one and the fact that I was a vampire thousands of years old and at the moment my level of strength was reduced to that of a mere mortal. Who know Naruto could actually be this strong when aroused? Naruto pushed deeper inside of me, making me moan as he hit my prostate.

"Uh Naruto d-damn more, I w-want m-more!" I groaned out. He then shoved another finger inside my ass, making me shudder. "Y-Yes." I moaned. If I could I would be moving my hips but Naruto still held me down, which kept me from doing so. He then leaned forward while still moving his fingers in and out of me rapidly and took hold of my throbbing cock. I just about burst from the touch alone, damn Naruto being this dominate was making me act like a wanton slut at the moment. I was panting, and grunting for more as he increased the speed on both fingering me and stroking me.

Naruto's POV

I had Sasuke right where I wanted him, I had him on bottom and I was fingering his tight asshole, while jacking him off. He was acting like a uke at the moment, and I liked it. I liked the control I had over him, his ass was so tight it was constricting around my fingers almost begging me to go deeper. So I did just that, and I stroked his prostate over and over again till he couldn't take it anymore but I wouldn't let him cum just yet until I heard a certain something from him. So I slowed down, making Sasuke whine a little I then leaned down, and whispering in his ear to tell him what to say I half expected him to reject me.

But just to make sure he wouldn't I brushed my fingers over his prostate again till he gasped out and panted. "Mm Naruto I'm your little sex slave, make me feel good!" If I wasn't serious at the moment I would have laughed at the fact that he'd actually said it. So as his reward, I sped up as fast as I could go I then released his hips as he arched his hips up and came. "Gah! Naruto uh yes!" Who knew Sasuke could be such a uke at times? I liked it, and I certainly wanted to be on top more often because Sasuke looked good on bottom. I then slipped my fingers out, and was about to get up but Sasuke pulled me down to him and said. "No, no your staying right here I'm too comfortable to move besides I'm thirsty now." Uh oh great now I'd have to feel his sharp fangs again, well it was my fault for getting him aroused, then making him cum so much so just this once I would allow him to drink from me willingly. "Okay fine here." I said as I offered my neck to him.

"Oh no I don't want blood from there." said Sasuke with a gleam in his eye. My face went pale, when I asked. "Then from where?" Sasuke flashed me a fangy smile then he pulled me up as he sat up, and he positioned me on his lap, he then lapped a place on my chest making me shudder, from the sensation before I could think to protest. He sank his fangs into my skin by now I had gotten use to it that I didn't feel any pain like before now I only felt pleasure. I gripped my hands in his hair, as he drank from me when he pulled away a minute later I was only a little lightheaded but not much though. Sasuke kissed my lips, and asked. "You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." I said as I laid my head back on his chest, I then gazed down at where he bit me and saw the twin puncture marks. It still felt odd to admit to myself that Sasuke actually was a vampire, but it was true no doubt about it. "Say Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah what is it Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "Tell me a story from your past." I said. I felt Sasuke stiffen for a moment he then said. "Okay shall I tell you about the one I loved before you?" asked Sasuke. At the thought of him loving another seemed to make me jealous but I couldn't resist saying. "Sure I wanna know." I replied.

Normal POV

Of course I was talking about him, but it he didn't know that, and it sure was fun to see his eyes rage with jealousy, no I wouldn't give anything away that would make him remember, well hopefully I wouldn't. "Alright then I'll tell you of our first meeting it was way back in the day, I was three hundred and thirty to be exact and utterly bored with life and if happened to be night, and I was walking on the beach letting the sea air caress my face. In the distance I spotted him, he was so sad looking. I couldn't resist so I walked up to him, and asked. "Why are you out so late? Its not safe to be out especially not out here." He jumped a bit, and looked at me I could tell he was a bit scared because of the fear seeping off of him. "Oh you scared me, I couldn't sleep the sea always calms my ill nerves." he replied. "I see why couldn't you sleep?" I asked. "I was thinking of death, you see my best friend died recently and I was wondering why he had to go." he replied. Ah death something mortals thought of often, I remember thinking to myself but aloud I said. "It was just his time, I guess no one can really explain why death happens so that's the best answer I can give you." I replied. That was when I first met with him, and after that day I couldn't forget him, he was constantly on my mind." I replied.

I glanced down at Naruto who to my surprise was passed out cold, I smile to myself I kissed the nape of his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you Nao, and I always will." I pulled him close and just gazed down at him, oh Nao if only I could have told you everything, but if I did you would surely hate me I thought to myself. No I hadn't done anything to him, like Itachi had, but it was because I was Itachi's brother he would hate me, because I couldn't save him. I hated myself for it as well, but it would hurt more if Naruto voiced he hated me even though I deserved to be hated.

Itachi was still alive, and out there somewhere and where ever he was I hoped he stayed there because if he were to ever come out of hiding I'd kill him, my brother or not he deserved to die and I wouldn't think twice of killing the monster! I felt myself gripping Naruto to me, as I thought of Itachi and decided I'd better cool down, or I'd wake Naruto up. So I forced him from my mind, and felt myself calming down a few minutes later. I laid there for hours, and hours sure I could easily move Naruto so I could get up to walk around but I didn't want to wake him plus I wanted to be close like this, I liked the fact that he was all cuddled up close to me.

About another couple of hours later Naruto woke up, and said. "Let me up I'm hungry." "Tell you what you can go up and get dressed, and I'll fix you some raemon but later when the sun rises we are going shopping for something else besides raemon." He didn't argue, probably because he was too hungry to he bolted upstairs to get dressed, and I grabbed my pants, and boxers and slipped them on and headed to the kitchen to cook for him again. I was becoming too much like a wife, and I didn't like it before I knew it I'd be the uke and Naruto would be the seme!


	12. Chapter 12

I set the water on to boil, and just as I did Naruto came into the kitchen looking very edible right about now, he had on a pair of tight blue jeans, and a blue mussel shirt, even though he had a bright orange vest on it seemed to add to his sexiness, the urge to strip him down and take him right here on the kitchen floor was very powerful. But I knew if I got him down, I wouldn't be stopping and that wasn't where I wanted our first time in a long time to be on the kitchen floor. "Something wrong Sasuke?" asked Naruto bringing me out of my thoughts. "No why?" I asked. "Your looking at me like you want to eat me alive that's why." replied Naruto. I laughed, a little uneasily and then got a hold of myself, and said. "That's because I do." Naruto's eyes went wide, he then blushed, and said. "Quit playing around teme!" I laughed, and said. "For now, but next time I wont back down so easily besides your raemon's about ready." I turned around and sure enough the water was boiling so I put on the raemon then went to go get ready myself I just hoped Naruto kept a check on the raemon surely he wouldn't be so stupid as to let it boil over.

But then again it was Naruto we are talking about here, aw I'd trust him he'd been cooking for so long now I'm sure he would be able to handle looking after it. So I hurried and dressed, and just as I was coming down the stairs, I heard Naruto shout. "Damn it all!" Naturally I'd have to trust him, why couldn't have I went with my instinct and waited to get dressed after his raemon was done? I dashed in the kitchen just in time to see Naruto blowing on his finger. "What happened?!" I asked a bit confused. "I forgot to get a pot holder, and burned my finger!' said Naruto with a whine. I smirked, then went over, and grabbed his finger from him, and began sucking on it to cool the burning. "Ah! Stop it Sasuke that's making it worse." shouted Naruto. "Quit being diffcult, of course it'll burn for a few moments." I said between sucks. Finally he stopping shouting, and I pulled his finger out of my mouth and asked. "Better?" "Yeah." muttered Naruto. "Okay then sit down, and eat your raemon then we are going to the store since the sun's about up." I said as I poured the raemon into a bowel and set it before him.

He didn't argue me, mainly because it was raemon, I sighed and took a seat down at the table and hoped he wouldn't ask for seconds because if that was the case I might as well plan on being here all day. I sighed a sigh of relief twenty minutes later when he was done and didn't ask for more, from there I said. "Lets go, its time we get some real food for you." On our way out the door, Naruto argued. "Hey raemon's food!" "Junk food, I'm talking about vegetable's, and meat." I argued back. "Aw was Sasuke a good boy when he was alive, by eating his vegetables?" Naruto teased. "That's right, and look how I turned out." I shot back. Naruto stifled a laughter, I then asked. "What?!" "If that's how I'm going to turn out, by eating vegetables, I'd rather not eat them." said Naruto in between laughs. "Are you calling me ugly now?" I asked incredulously as we walked down the road. "No, no I'm meaning even you ate like a good little boy and you still turned out to be a vampire!" teased Naruto. Okay that was a senstive subject, and without meaning to I gave away something I wasn't planning on giving way.

"Only because of my damn brother, do you know what its like to be forced down on the cold hard ground and have the very life of you drawn out, only to have it forced back in just as quickly!" I asked harshly. This conversation had suddenly took a turn for the worse, I knew I better calm down before I gave away anything else. "I was only joking, I'm sorry I didn't know." Naruto said quietly as we got closer to the store. I slipped my arm around his waist, and said. "No, no don't apologize its not your fault you really didn't know its my fault for letting such a old memory get in the way." Naruto pulled away, and said. "Don't touch me, someone might see!" I smirked, and said. "Then let them." I pulled him back and held him to me even though he tried to get away I wouldn't quite allow that yet. Just as he stopped fighting, we arrived at the store and as we got inside I said. "You can buy anything you like, its on me but no raemon." Naruto didn't look to happy, but he didn't argue either, there weren't many people in the store seeing as it was so early but the ones that did all gave me strange looks, I knew I looked out of ordinary but the looks didn't bother me, anymore. Use to if I'd get the kind of looks that the people were giving me now, I'd get into fights with them but I had a lot more self control than I use to.

My lack of self control then was because, I was pissed at Itachi for taking my life away from me, and giving me a new one. One that I would have to cope with throughout the ages, for me there was no dying and existence was boring until I had met Nao. Another reason why I lacked self control was because of Itachi yet again, because he had failed to teach me how to control the blood lust. A whole four hundred years passed by before I was able to control my blood lust, now looking back compared to how long I had lived now the time hadn't been all that long. But at the time, it truly felt like time was taking its sweet time as it dragged, and dragged forever but then again I was also impatient back in the day. "Hey Sasuke, how about some pork chops?!" asked Naruto as loud as he could bringing me out of my thoughts in a hurry.

"Keep your voice, down Naruto and sure whatever you like." I replied. At least he wasn't begging for raemon, who knows just to shut him up I might actually give in and for me to do that would only provoke him to beg again the next time I said no raemon which would only lead me to giving in once again. About thirty mintues later, we were finally done shopping and I felt generous so I carried all of Naruto's bags for him so he wouldn't have to lift so much as a finger. "Hey Sasuke?" asked Naruto on the way back home. "Hm?" I asked. "Thanks for this." muttered Naruto. He was blushing lightly, I just smirked, and said. "No prob." Just then I tensed, as I heard a voice in my head that I hadn't heard in so long. "Soon little brother, real soon." Then it was gone just as soon as it came, it was probably just my imagination, playing tricks on me, yeah that's what it was it had to be there was no way he could have known that Naruto was Nao! Oh please let this be my imagination, I silently begged I couldn't bear it a second time once was enough but a second time would truly be cruel!

❮


	13. Chapter 13

"Sasuke, Sasuke what's wrong?!" asked Naruto bringing me out of my dazed like state. That's when I knew what I had to do, I turned to Naruto and said. "I'll explain to you soon, just listen to me and do not argue when we get home pack what's most important to you." "Why?" asked Naruto. "Like I said, I'll explain later." I said hurriedly as we turned on the street Naruto lived on. I couldn't afford to make any mistakes or I could lose Nao again, and even if it killed me in the end I'd make sure Itachi never got a hold of him again! Finally we arrived, at Naruto's I ushered him inside and helped him pack that's when I began explaining. "I'll tell you the rest later, but your coming home with me someone is out to get you the reason can wait till later just hurry up." I said hurriedly.

Naruto looked more confused than ever, but he would have to be for the moment because we needed to get out of here fast. No telling when Itachi would make his move, and I wanted to be fully prepared by the time him did. About thirty minutes later we had everything packed, and we rushed from the house, we would go to my house luckily it was well hidden so Itachi wouldn't find it so easily. Well that's what I hoped for anyway, on the way Naruto asked. "Can you tell me now?!" "Not yet, just be patient I'll tell you when we have reached our destination." I said hurriedly. I was trying to keep my cool so I wouldn't flip out on him this was no time to be fighting especially when Itachi could be on his way here at this very minute. He would not get Naruto this time, I would die before that would happen, at that point I made sure to be on my guard especially after every corner we turned on that's the last thing I needed Itachi turning up at the corner before Naruto and me could escape. After we raced through the woods we came to my mansion, once Naruto caught sight of it he let out a startled gasped. "Damn Sasuke its so big, and cool!' shouted Naruto.

"Calm down, and get inside its unlocked." I said hurriedly with annoyance in my voice. So Naruto ran up the steps and into the house, I followed quickly behind him I then switched on the light and said. "Set your bags down, and come with me then I'll explain everything to you." I would tell him everything, even about his past I had wanted to wait for him to remember but since it looked like he wasn't going to be remembering anything anytime soon I would have to because, should Itachi ever find a way to talk to Naruto I didn't want him telling Naruto anything he might decide tell Naruto a bunch of lies and screw Naruto's head up so he'd hate me and I couldn't have that. I then led Naruto into my bedroom, and I locked the door behind me and double checked all the windows to make sure they were locked. Once that was done, I sat down on the bed, and said. "What I'm about to tell you is the truth, even if it sounds far fetched its true, but first before I tell you the story I will tell you this my brother is coming for you, the story will explain why."

"Well your a vampire, so I don't think anything can shock me at this point." muttered Naruto. "Wait till after I tell you the story, before you make that assumption." I said. "Alright whatever, just get on with it." said Naruto with impatience. "Okay, okay you once lived a long, long time ago your name was Nao and you knew me as well but what you didn't know was that I was a vampire but we were still the best of friends we hardly ever fought, its weird how we fight so much now well anyway. Then it happened one night, you were with your family and I was out walking with my older brother Itachi well I never really trusted my brother but when he said he wanted to walk alone I didn't think anything of it.

Well anyhow I decided to go visit you even though it was late. Well I started off towards your house, well just as I got to your house I heard your mother scream so I raced in to see the bodies of your family members and Itachi coming after you, well before I could catch him he raced off into the night, and you were out cold well I brought you back to my place and I found that Itachi had escaped so he wouldn't be coming back to the house, well anyhow I laid you down on my bed and waited for you to wake up. When you finally did I had told you, that Itachi slaughter your family and I also told you the truth that I was a vampire. Well you were crushed, and you vowed to kill Itachi but the part about me being a vampire you didn't seem to mind. What I didn't tell you back then was the fact, that Itachi was the one that sired me into a vampire.

Over the next few months we became more than friends, we became lovers and I loved you so much back then you were my everything and Nao I mean Naruto I love you now and you are still my everything. Now for the hardest part of my life to talk to you about it was a warm night and you were outside hanging out our clothes and I was inside resting. Well apparently while I was resting Itachi managed to lure you away, and once deep inside the forest he raped you by the time heard you loud screams I had arrived too late there you were bleeding and near death. I then wanted to make you into a vampire but your refused and said that you were just happy being able to love me, and that you didn't want to mess with fate. You thought it was fate, that you were to die but I didn't, and I begged and begged for you to let me give you eternal life but you wouldn't allow me to.

So you died there in my arms, and every since then I hoped you'd come back to me so I wandered this Earth and waited for you to come back to me. I was never with anyone else because I considered that cheating on you and I didn't want to have you come back and then know always in the back of my mind that I had been with others. I had about gave up on you ever coming back, until we met at school that one spring day. If you don't want me calling you Nao anymore its okay I'll continue to call you Naruto, but its all up to you." I replied.

I looked up into Naruto's eyes and he looked utterly shocked though, I didn't know if it was from my confession of love, or my story or maybe it was both. "Do you believe me?" I asked after a few minutes. Naruto blinked, and said slowly. "So that would explain the dreams, I had so they were true huh, wait a minute did you just say you loved me?!" I smiled and kissed Naruto's lips softly. I hadn't expected him to actually believe me right away but was glad that he did. "Yes I did, and I do tell me this is it Nao or Naruto?" I asked. "Uh well Naruto cause that's my name for now and Sasuke I like you a lot but I'm not sure that I love you I mean I must have in the past but right now I'm unsure please don't be mad." said Naruto hurriedly.

"Naruto it is then, and no its okay I'll be patient for you." I said quietly. It hurt just a bit, but I had got him to believe the truth so I should at least be grateful for that. "Thanks Sasuke." replied Naruto as he laid his head down on my shoulder. "Sure its no problem." I said as I stroked his hair lightly. Oh Naruto you mean the world to me, maybe one day I'll have your love in return but no matter what I promise to protect you. I thought silently to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes later, I felt soft warm lips on my mouth bringing me out of my dazed state. Then I realized it was Naruto kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily, sliding my tongue inside his warm wet mouth as I did. When the kiss was broken a few minutes later, I asked. "What was that for?" "You looked totally out of it, so I had to think of some way to get that dumb ass look off your face." said Naruto with a smirk. He was trying to calm my nerves but it wasn't helping any, I wrestled him down and got on top of him, and held his wrists down to the bed then said. "Listen you this is no laughing matter, I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again." I was so upset I wasn't even thinking when pressed myself into Naruto's groin.

Naruto let out a little moan of protest, but the look he was giving off didn't look like he detested it. All self control crumbled when he pushed his groin into mine and rubbed a little. I let go of his wrists and captured his lips into a sensual kiss, his lips were like a addictive drug that had me coming back for more and more. "Sasuke." Naruto breathed as I broke the kiss to kiss down his throat. I nuzzled his throat and bit playful but not quite hard enough to draw blood. Naruto let out a light gasp as I continue to bite and suck on the swollen area, I then trailed my hands under his shirt and captured one of his now hard erect nipples and began rolling it between my thumb and finger. I was a bit surprised that Naruto hadn't stopped me now, at the moment though I didn't know if I could stop, I was swollen and aching with need. Naruto must have seen the need in my eyes because I watched as his eyes filled with lust as he said. "I'm ready Sasuke take me."

That was all the reassurance I needed, I threw his shirt over his hand, and quickly undressed him, as well as myself. I then got in between his legs and ran my tongue all the way down his chest, over his navel and lastly down to his throbbing cock. I ran my tongue all over his head, teasing him till he was about to go mad, I slipped my tongue slowly down to the underside of his head and swirled my tongue around and around in circles. Naruto groaned, and said heatedly. "Stop teasing me teme!" I stopped what I was doing, and smirked when Naruto nearly groaned in sexual frustration I then said. "Just for that I'm going to continue to torture you." I then leaned in and licked his now aching slit that was starting to drip with pre-cum, from there I trailed my tongue painfully slow down the base of Naruto's cock.

While making sure to tease the throbbing vain that was filled with Naruto's blood, by now Naruto was panting and practically crying at my cruel teasing. So I decided to spare him, I was just happy that we were able to do this at all, so I took him all the way into my mouth and began greedily sucking his rather engorged member. Naruto cried out in joy as I moved my mouth up and down slowly while making sure to use my tongue to caress his aching shaft. Naruto's hands fisted through my hair, and he wrapped his legs around my head. I then picked up the pace and bobbed my head faster, on Naruto's cock tightening my mouth just a bit as I did. By now Naruto's cock was twitching and I knew he was near, wanting him to be able release I trailed my hand down to cup his balls and I massaged them gently but I applied enough pressure that he would be seeing stars in no time. Just as I came back up prepared to suck on his swollen head Naruto arched up and came in my mouth while crying out and gripping my hair tightly.

I swallowed then moved down to his tight asshole I then began alternating licking and sucking on the swollen tight skin. I didn't have any lube or lotion so saliva would have to do, I'd have to remember to get some in the future. I pushed my tongue through the tight ring of muscle and darted it in and out, Naruto let out a whimper my guess it hurt some. I reached up and stroked the side of Naruto's face in reassurance that everything was going to be okay. When he had started to adjust I knew that it was time, so I unwound his legs from my head and spread his legs wider and moved up on top of him I then said. "This'll hurt but I'll try to make the pain as brief as possible." Naruto nodded, and said. "Okay just hurry." I nodded, and positioned my cock over his tight entrance hold and pushed in the slowly. Instantly Naruto tensed, and I said quietly. "Just relax and it'll be less painful." I stroked his hair and waited for him to get adjusted and when he finally relaxed I pushed in further. I knew it was best if I pushed all the way in but then again it may not be the best for Naruto. So I eased my cock in, until every inch was resting inside of Naruto.

I had to fight back the urge to go fast it had been so long, so utterly long since I had made love but I had to remember in this life it wasn't quite that long for Naruto. So I forced myself to move in and out slowly, once Naruto got passed the pain he was moaning and begging for me to go faster. I increased the speed some, but not so much that I would end up hurting Naruto I wanted to if at all possible cause him as less pain as possible. As I glided in and out of Naruto's tightness I closed my hands over his and held them in my own as I made love to the one I have loved for so long. Funny how in all this time, no matter how much Nao had changed I was still madly in love with him. "S-Sasuke." moaned Naruto. "Yes Naruto?" I asked my voice a bit strained.

"Deeper, I need to feel you deeper." Naruto gasped. "As you wish." I replied as I gripped his hands tighter and pushed even deeper till I hit his sweet spot making him see stars in a instant Naruto's grip on my hands tightened and he cried out my name as he came just feeling him tighten around my cock was enough to push me over the edge and soon I too was crying Naruto's name and filling him to the brim. I then laid down on him now totally spent from our passionate lovemaking, I laid my head down on Naruto's chest and listened to the rapid sounds of his heartbeat and I couldn't help myself I whispered. "Naruto I love you." I heard the sudden intake of breath, and heard Naruto's heart beat increase slightly, he then said. "I don't know what to say."

My heart sank just a bit but out loud I said calmly. "Then don't say anything until, you can love me back." I slid out of him, and sat released his hands. Naruto then grabbed onto me and asked. "Your not mad at me are you Sasuke?" I turned and smiled, and said. "Of course not Naruto." I pulled him into my arms and rested my head against his neck. "If your hungry you'd better go chomp down on someone else neck, I don't think I can handle your fangs in me." moaned Naruto as I nuzzled his throat. "Don't worry, I wont bite yet." I said out loud. By in my mind I was was thinking the next time I bite you, will be to give you a new life with me. A while later we cleaned up, and Naruto got dressed in a pair of bright orange pj's the color that was enough to make anyone's eyes hurt just by looking at them. "Hey Sasuke?" asked Naruto a few moments later.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Its safe here right?" asked Naruto. "Yes why do you ask?" I asked. "Well I want to go outside to get some fresh air, would that be alright?" asked Naruto. "Sure, go right ahead come inside when your ready believe me when I say you'll be safe." I replied with a reassuring smile. Naruto nodded, then went to the doors that led out to the back porch and shut the door quietly behind him.

Naruto's POV

I found myself walking down off the porch and into the yard tonight you could see the stars so clearly there were millions and millions of them and they absolutely took my breath away. I had wanted some time alone so I could think about Sasuke and me, I knew that I was hurting him but not telling him I loved him but I myself didn't know if I loved him. I know it seems cruel but I was so confused no one had ever loved me like Sasuke I was always looked down on at school, it hurt but I hadn't let it get me down because I didn't want them to know that they were getting to me. Then when Sasuke came along he was different somehow sure he teased me but his teasing wasn't hurtful like the others. He'd actually made me laugh on a number of occasions as well, and he made me feel good inside. Then sometimes I would feel like someone had let out a whole jar of butterflies in my stomach when he smiled at me or the slightest touch of his hand on my skin. Then it hit me this must be what love felt like, maybe I really was in love I thought as smile spread over my face as I gazed up at the beautiful night sky.

"Lovely sight isn't it?" asked a dark voice. I jumped a bit and turned around to see a tall man with long hair pulled back into a pony tail, he wore a long black cap. His expression was cold, but if you looked deep enough you could also see hunger in them. When he walked closer to me, I saw that he actually looked like a older version of Sasuke. Could this be, him? No it couldn't be Sasuke said we were safe here. "Don't be alarmed, Nao or shall I say Naruto? All I want is to torture you, and ravage your body oh and your death." replied the dark man. That's when it hit me, there was no doubt in my mind that this was Itachi. He flashed behind me, and hit the spot on the back of my neck I instantly fell to the ground. As I hovered between consciousness, all I could think is what's going to happen now? Would I ever see Sasuke again? Then the blackness engulfed me, and I passed out there on the cold hard ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal POV

It had been over thirty minutes, and Naruto had not come back yet so I figured he must be thinking about what just happened, or our relationship. I decided to go check on him, so I went up to the door that led out to the back porch and stopped dead in my tracks when I looked at the glass. There written in blood was, a message that chilled my blood even more than it already was. "Dear little brother, I have your darling Nao come to the lake house if you want to say good-bye your loving brother Itachi." I spat out loud.

Itachi wanted me to follow because he wanted to see the agony and the despair in my eyes as I saw my lover in pain and near death! No I couldn't think like that I had to get to Naruto before the bastard could even do anything to him, I only hoped I'd arrive to save him again I had no desire for history to repeat itself. Because I couldn't bear being alone again when I had found the love of my life once again! I dashed out into the night and followed the long trail that would eventually lead to the lake house.

Naruto's POV

I was beginning to come to, and as I opened my eyes and the pain at the back of my neck hit me hard I remembered that Itachi had came, and then all went black. That's when I noticed I was naked and there were giant rail road spikes protruding from my palms and the pain was enough to make me cry, my ankles were tied down with regular rope what no rail road spikes there too? How kind of you I thought bitterly. That's when I heard a low chuckle and then from the shadows came Itachi himself. "Oh Naruto if only I could have put you through this much torture long ago, ah well the fact that I'm getting to do this again must me its fates way of smiling down on me." said Itachi as he got on top of me. He then sank his fangs into my shoulder blade.

I cried out his fangs felt like fire when they penetrated my skin, he then leaned up and licked the blood that was trailing down my wrists, and palms away. I felt him shiver, he then said. "Your even better the second time around." "Why are you doing this you bastard?!" I asked through gritted teeth. Itachi moved over to my chest and sank his fangs just above the nipple, which caused me to jerk. Itachi came up and and laid his palms on the rail road spikes and pushed them in further making me scream in agony he then placed a kiss on my lips. I almost cringed from tasting my own blood. He then pressed himself into my groin and rubbed up against me, he then ran one of his painted finger nails down the side of my face causing a trickle of blood to stream down my face.

He laughed then said. "Oh Nao, so naive as ever but I guess you cant help it since you don't remember anything you just had Sasuke tell you. But he left out something and that makes me so angry." By now I was confused I didn't understand, so I asked heatedly. "What the hell do you mean he left something out?!" "He didn't tell you why I raped, and killed you long ago." whispered Itachi as he slipped down to my abdomen and sank his fangs into me and as he suck there he produced a piece of glass and began slashing my chest, my arms, and even my legs. The pain was searing and hot and I was doing everything I could to hold back most of my screams because every time I screamed it hurt even more. But I managed to gasp out. "Why did you do that?!"

He lifted his head, and licked his lips then asked. "Because I wanted you first, shall I tell you a story?" I just nodded weakly, and he continued his torture as he spoke. "Way back then when you always hanged out with Sasuke, you'd always give off this cuteness that I just couldn't resist even though you were human I looked past that. Well one day you were in the kitchen waiting on Sasuke to finish taking a shower, at that time I happened to come into the kitchen and I saw you leaning against the counter and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to you and planted my lips on yours and you even kissed back just a bit. But once you realized what you were doing you pushed away saying that it was wrong because we were both guys.

That's when I professed my love to you and you rejected me so you see I kissed you before Sasuke did and in the end you ended up with him. Anyhow since you rejected me I went and slaughtered your family, I was going to kill you too but Sasuke showed up in time to save you. Then when I learned you two were lovers, it sent me into a jealous fit of rage so I found where you were, and while my sweet little brother slumbered you were outside and ripe for the picking I pretended to be Sasuke and you followed so trustingly then I led you into the woods and changed back into myself and f ***** ed you silly then I bled you out most of the way then left when I heard Sasuke coming.

But I stayed close enough so I could have the pleasure of seeing you refuse to be a vampire, and my little brother beg right up the very second you died, oh the look on your face as you died was so peaceful and I so wanted to kiss your lips and tell you good-bye. So you see now Nao what you made me do? Even though I got to you first, in the end you choose Sasuke, and even now you choose him so its time for a repeat of history." replied Itachi.

By now I was bloody and battered, but pissed to the core I then spat out the best I could. "So your ego was broken, why take it out on me?! Why not find someone else?!" Itachi crushed his mouth down on mine heatedly and forced his tongue inside my mouth and ran his hands down both of my sides then pulled away. "Because there was no one quite like you Nao, you made everything all better for me and if I couldn't have you, then no one could." whispered Itachi. The whole time Itachi was babbling that load of crap, I was silently wishing Sasuke would find me and take me away from this insane brother of his. As if reading my mind Itachi cooed. "Don't worry Nao, Sasuke will be here soon he knows this place very well."


	16. Chapter 16

Normal POV

I was almost there, please Naruto hang on for me I'll be there to save you from that bastard I thought while running through the woods. The lake house the horrid place from my past, I hadn't told Naruto about it because it had slipped my mind at the time but I'm sure Itachi would brag about it eventually on why he had chose the place, or simply because he wanted Naruto to know. My brother was simply twisted, I only hoped Naruto didn't have to suffer very much but knowing my brother he would want to start right away and not waste any time.

Naruto's POV

"What do you mean he knows this place very well?!" I asked drowsily. Itachi laughed then replied. "Because this is the place where I killed our parents long ago there used to be a bigger house here, but they tore it down and built a lake house over this area. When the house was still there I murdered our parents because I had been made a vampire and I couldn't control myself so I drained them of their blood right in front of my little brothers eyes of course at the time he was too young to made into a vampire so I spared his life and waited till he was about fourteen I then turned him.

So I could have my little brother to torment for the rest of my life." This guy was totally whack no wonder why I didn't choose him back then, Sasuke could be a real jerk at times but man when it came to his brother I preferred Sasuke way over Itachi. At the thought of Sasuke my heart panged, then I realized it I was in love with Sasuke! At this very moment I wished for Sasuke to be here so I could kiss his lips and tell him I love him before it was too late because I wanted him to know. I then felt Itachi take my cock into his hand and I tried getting away but the ropes, and the railroad spikes were keeping me from doing so. "Stop thinking of Sasuke, Nao right now your with me that's not right your hurting my feelings." said Itachi as he stroked me. "Stop right now bastard! Well that's just too bad because you know what I love him!" I shouted the best I could.

Itachi stopped stroking my cock, and then took out a long jagged dagger, then looked at me wildly and said. "No your suppose to love me, once I cut your heart from your chest and put it in a jar your heart will always be mine." Okay even at a time like this any man could forgive me for losing my composure. I tried my best to set my feet free as Itachi started forward, with a very twisted smile on his face. Oh please Sasuke get your ass in gear and save me! I thought as Itachi went to bring the dagger down to my chest, but suddenly he stopped as Sasuke burst through the door and his eyes went wild when he saw me. "Oh my god Naruto." muttered Sasuke. Then I saw a look in Sasuke's eyes that I had never seen as he flashed across the room, and went for Itachi.

"How could you do this to him?!" asked Sasuke in anger. Itachi dodged, and tossed the dagger aside. "If its a fight you want, little brother then by all means bring it on." replied Itachi coldly. "No weapons I'll defeat you with my hands." Sasuke spat. "Fair enough it matters not to me, I've heard it all before." replied Itachi. I then watched with wide eyes as the two began to fighting Sasuke's eyes had gone red with blood while Itachi's remained coal black. I felt my vision begin to blur and I had to fight to keep them open. No I was not going to die without telling Sasuke I loved him first he needed to know and maybe then the blow wouldn't be as bad when I died. Just then Itachi flipped Sasuke over his head and Sasuke went through the wall leaving behind a massive hole but to my amazement he was right back up on his feet, going back after Itachi fangs snapping and all.

"Give up Sasuke, you'll never beat and even if you do manage to you wont be able to save Nao he's almost dead and the longer the battle goes on the shorter time he has." taunted Itachi. "I'll defeat you, and save Naruto because I love him!" declared Sasuke. I saw that Itachi was caught off guard by Sasuke's sudden declaration which caused him to lose his balance, and he fell back and impaled himself on a sharp piece of wood it ran all the way through his heart and out through his chest. As he spat out blood, he looked at me and replied. "I'll always love you Nao." Then his body began to vanish slowly, and a few minutes later there was nothing left of him. I closed my eyes, and was glad that it was all over, finally the mad man was gone and I could say what I had to say before I died.

Normal POV

I was a bit stunned that it was all over, but glad at the same time I raced to Naruto's side and when I seen his eyes were close I about had a fit. "Naruto!" I cried. He opened his eyes, and said. "Sasuke there's something I gotta tell you." "What's that?" I asked as I untied his feet, and removed the rail road spikes from his palms damn Itachi for this he had tortured Naruto much more then last time! Even in the end I couldn't have the pleasure of killing him, in a way if you looked at it I had killed him because my words caught him off guard and he lost his balance but that's only if you looked at it like that. "Sasuke I love you." whispered Naruto. Oh no my heart just couldn't take it, I was losing and fast and he even admitted he loved me if I lost him I wouldn't go on I'd die like Itachi had. I kissed his lips, longingly and he kissed me back weakly I pulled away said. "I love you too Naruto, don't you die on me." Naruto wrapped his arms around my neck and said. "Thank you for always being there for me, your the best Sasuke."

"No! Naruto stay with me damn it! Let me turn you, don't refuse me like long ago this isn't fate please lets start a new life together, be by my side for all of time I'm begging you don't leave me alone." I cried. Tears were streaming down my face, as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, I leaned my forehead against his, and said. "Please." "I don't want to lose you either, Sasuke I want to be with you always please turn me." replied Naruto quietly. I nearly crushed him, and all but shouted. "Thank you, oh thank you!" I know I sounded a lot like Naruto when he was excited but I couldn't help it. I then calmed down, and said. "This'll hurt but after the pain you'll get only pleasure."

Naruto nodded, and I then drained him to the point where he was almost dead, and then slashed my throat with a piece of broken grass, and pressed Naruto's mouth to my open wound and said. "Now drink." A few minutes later I felt him start to drink, I caressed his hair and allowed him to drink more than enough I then pulled him away, and said quietly. "Now Naruto you'll always be by my side now and forever you'll always be mine." I watched as he slid into a deep sleep, after the sleep would come the pain and when the pain came I'd be right there holding his hand to guide him through the changing period. I had about lost him, and at the thought of actually losing him I about weeped even more. I was so happy, so very happy that he had allowed me to give him the gift of the night, if only he had let me so long ago then we wouldn't have been apart for so long. But I got him back and now that's all that matter, I would never leave him, or let him leave me. I would cherish him each, and every day and night though I knew we'd get into so big fights and hurt each other from time to time but I knew we would always make up with one another.

Our love had spread over the ages, and we were grated another chance, so no I don't think it was fate that Nao died that night, by Nao coming back to me was fates way of saying you screwed up big time now we're giving you a chance to fix it so you better fix it. I gave Naruto lips a soft kiss, and whispered. "Its by fates hand that you came back to me." Tonight had been a stressful one, but I knew we'd always look back on this night, and be grateful that we were grated this wonderful second chance. As we continued to live throughout all the generations to come, I knew nothing would change and that I'd remind him everyday that he was my special someone, I wouldn't call our love a bond but what I knew it was, was a priceless treasure, something that didn't happened everyday, a true love bound throughout time.


End file.
